User blog:Savage Samurai/Thanos VS Darkseid Commentary Trivia
Ben believes Thanos vs Darkseid is the perfect example of what a season finale should be; big, loud and covers a very highly requested matchup (0:55). The combatants are extremely important characters and have been around for decades. *What was the first roadblock for this episode (1:25)? Sean believes it suffers from the same problems as Strange vs Fate. The combatants are so powerful that it's hard to put a limit on them and that hampered research for this episode because it made killing either one a difficult task. *However, Thanos did help the research as he is actually limited by rules while Darkseid is not. *Another problem with the episode was whether to give Thanos the Infinity Gauntlet (2:10). However, he made the gauntlet, it's an iconic piece of equipment associated with Thanos and Thanos has collected the Infinity Stones 17 times. It was also the most comparable to Darkseid's Omega Effect. *Liam helped with the Galactus Engine calculation (3:50). *The Galactus Engine was a bit of a point of contention for Ben because each time it showed up, it was a different size (4:10). *Another problem Ben had was that the more he looked into Comics Thanos, the more he realized that he is a very different character to the MCU incarnation, which will be the one most viewers will be associated with (5:50). As Ben puts it, "Thanos in the movie is more like Darkseid than the Thanos in the comics". *Sean's original script was 25-30 pages long (8:00). There was a section dedicated to Darkseid's fondness for chairs. *Part of the reason why Thanos vs Darkseid was done this year was because Ben expected Darkseid to appear in the Justice League movie thereby meaning that everyone will know who he and of course Thanos are by the time the episode was released (9:25). *Upon confirmation that Thanos would get the Infinity Gauntlet, the responding question was 'will Darkseid get the Anti-Life Equation' as like the Infinity Gauntlet, the Anti-Life Equation is something Darkseid seeks out (13:55). However, unlike the Infinity Gauntlet, the Anti-Life Equation doesn't give Darkseid a huge power boost so it's just kinda there. *The Anti-Life is really just a confusing mess as Darkseid uses it far more differently than anyone else and requires people to be exposed to it while also having to cover the Anti Life Entity. *Dave found it to be fun animating Deadpool (16:30). Dave did a lot of the first scene's animation and as such was able to experiment with Deadpool a lot more like having him get close to the camera or his over-the-top animations. *Kristina helped with the camera animation of the fight (17:00). *Dave says his expertise in 3D animation is character animation (17:20) as he enjoys making characters do really cool stuff. He also has expertise in a little bit of background animation. *Luis notes that this is the animation in which Kristina and Dave started to seperate from Torrian and establish their own identity (17:30). *Dave elaborates on the above point by saying that him and Kristina are more focused on creating epic, cinematic fights with a focus on big moments, while Torrian's focused more on being really combo-heavy (though that is something Dave wants to get to eventually) (18:00). *Alex was responsible for doing the after effects while Luis made minor adjustments (19:00). *Daver notes that another thing that works in the fight's favor is the sheer scope of it; going from leveling a city to throwing planets at each other (19:30). *Ben believes this is one of the most versatile fights ever done on death battle (19:40). Usually when they were about to do a fight, they would pick a style and stick with it. For example, Ryu vs Jin was always fast-pacved throughout the fight. This fight however, has a lot more going for it. Not just in what the characters are doing as the scope of the fight increases but also in the pacing. *Everyone had a part to play in the Big Bang shot. Kristina fixed the camera, Alex was responsible for the zoom out, Luis with his affects, Dave with the character animations and the audio team had to work double time for this especially because they've also been working on RWBY and Gen:Lock (20:30). *Curtis Arnott aka Takahata 101 was responsible for the stinger of the fight. His sound file is apparently 50 minutes long despite Deadpool having the least amount of lines (22:05). *The original plan was to have a few more deaths shown in the Omega Sanction (22:40). As such Deadpool was planned to have a slightly larger role but they chose to cut it down to spend more time on the fight. *Curtis recorded 57 different lines for killing Thanos and those are just the ones Ben chose (23:05)! *There were two things noteworthy that Sean mentions about writing the fight (24:20). **The first is scale and so to accurately represent the sheer power of these characters, Sean decided it was best to start with close combat before growing to universe-level destruction. **The second was Darkseid in particular. He never really uses his hands so Sean wanted a sense of Thanos slowly but surely forcing Darkseid to use his full power. *The season 6 premiere will drop in the first week of February (25:20). Category:Blog posts